Cesse de pleurer
by h.a.r.u-k.a-no-riot
Summary: [The GazettE] [Yaoi, lemons à venir] Un cercle amoureux s'est créé dans le groupe, faisant souffrir certains. Aoi s'obstine à vouloir sauver son chanteur qui semble avoir oublié tout espoir à cause d'Uruha. Va t il y parvenir?
1. Akai Kodou

Auteur: HaRuKa

Titre: Cesse de pleurer.

Base: The GazettE

Genre: Yaoi [jus de citron à venir, âmes sensibles s'abstenir, ça rime en plus HAHA.

Couples: SURPRAAAAAAAAAAAYZE

Disclaimer: S'ils m'appartenaient, croyez-vous que j'aurais que ça à faire d'écrire de genre de choses? uu'

Déclaration de l'auteur: Un peu de tristesse au début, mais que nous réserve la fin? Happy end or not, that is the kweshtyeune...  
Pour ce qui est des titres des chapitres, je prends à chaque fois le titre d'une chanson de GazettE, suivant ce que signifie le titre, mais je ne prends pas compte de la chanson en elle même, à part dans quelques chapitres où aparaîtront peut-être des morceaux de chansons.

Chapter One: Akai Kodou [Battement rouge PDV Aoi

Encore une fois.  
Tu t'écroules sur scène à la fin d'une chanson - cette fois-ci c'est Taion - et tu pleures et trembles sans t'arrêter pendant de longues secondes.  
Bien trop longues à mon goût.  
Est-ce que ce n'est qu'un jeu de scène?  
Je l'espère, mais je commence à douter.  
J'ai mal quand tu fais ça, tu sais.  
Mais je crois que ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est de devoir contenir mon envie grandissante d'aller te prendre dans mes bras et te consoler.  
Arrête.  
Arrête ou je vais devenir fou.  
Qu'est-ce qui peut te rendre triste comme ça hein?  
Moi je suis là pour toi.  
Je serais toujours là pour toi.  
Quoi qu'il arrive.  
Parce que je t'aime, et que ça ne changera pas de si tôt.

Tu te relèves enfin, mais ton regard me semble bien triste.  
Non, pas ce regard là je t'en prie, sinon je ne vais pas tenir.

Tu finis par revenir vers moi, et tu colles ton dos au mien.  
Mon coeur rate un battement.  
_**Battement rouge**_ de mon coeur qui saigne... 


	2. Agony

Chapter Two: Agony [Agonie PDV Ruki

Ecroulé sur le sol, mes larmes tombent d'elles-mêmes.  
Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas un jeu de scène, mais je m'efforce à le faire croire.  
Je suis bien là, recroquevillé sur le sol, je ne pense plus à Lui.  
Lui qui est là, tout près, qui fait vibrer mon coeur au son merveilleux de sa guitare.  
NON!  
Je ne dois pas penser à lui.  
Pitié, aidez-moi à l'oublier...  
Je n'en peux plus.

Je m'efforce de me relever.  
La mine triste d'Aoi m'indique qu'il a compris que ma tristesse n'était pas jouée.  
Je m'approche de lui et colle mon dos au sien, manière discrète d'obtenir un peu de son affection et son amitié pour me réconforter, et de lui faire comprendre que ça va aller.

Mais pourquoi s'inquiête-t-il pour moi?  
Tu ne comprends pas Aoi, je suis perdu, tu ne pourras plus me sauver.  
Je m'approche maintenant de Lui.  
Il se retient de me fuir, mais il en a envie, je le sais.  
Depuis que je Lui ai dit que je L'aimais.  
Il m'a juste dit qu'Il amait déjà quelqu'un, mais que ce n'était pas moi.  
Il doit le savoir, qu'Il m'a détruit, mais Il s'en fiche éperdument je pense.  
Une semaine déjà que je ne vis plus.  
Une semaine qu'Uruha m'a poussé à l'_**agonie**_.


	3. Best Friends

Chapter Three: Best Friends [Meilleurs amis PDV Externe

A la fin du concert, après s'être changé rapidement pour voir Uruha le moins possible, Ruki sortit, et décida de fumer un peu, comme à chaque fois qu'il était stressé, énervé ou triste.  
Aoi alla le rejoindre, décidé à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.  
Ruki sursauta à son arrivée.  
Il savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer, mais allons bon, ça ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. 

"Ruki, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, dis-le moi..." 

"Il ne m'aime pas..."

Ruki ne vit pas le regard soudain triste d'Aoi et la larme qui brilla légèrement en reflétant la lumière de la lune.

"Qui?..."

"Uruha..."

La voix de Ruki mourrut dans un sanglot.

Aoi l'encercla doucement de ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux d'une main et se balançant légèrement en fredonnant l'air d'une chanson, tentant de le bercer comme on bercerait un enfant qui pleure.  
Ruki s'effondra en larme entre ses bras, s'accrochant à ses vêtements.

Durant de longues minutes, ainsi, il pleura.  
Mais il sentit soudain des gouttes tomber sur son visage.  
De la pluie?

Ruki leva la tête, et vit Aoi pleurer silencieusement.  
Il marmonna une interrogation entre ses larmes, et Aoi répondit calmement:

"Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer Ruki."

Ruki se blottit un peu plus entre les bras d'Aoi, puis il murmura:

"Aoi, tu sais, t'es vraiment mon _**meilleur ami**_."


	4. Crucify Sorrow

Chapter Four: Crucify Sorrow [Crucifier la tristesse PDV Aoi

Si tu savais Ruki, si tu savais comme j'ai mal.  
Mais je crois que ta douleur de l'aimer me fait encore plus mal que ma douleur de t'aimer.

Pourtant, tu ne mérites pas ça.  
Tu mériterais qu'il t'aime au moins autant que toi tu l'aimes.  
Et même autant que moi je t'aime.

Tu pleures encore entre mes bras, tu geins à fendre le coeur.  
A fendre mon coeur.  
Arrête-toi.  
Arrête-toi avant que je craque.

Trop tard, je pleure moi aussi, sans pouvoir m'arrêter.  
Tu le remarques et t'étonnes.  
Je ne te dis qu'une infime partie de tout ce que je pense, mais il en est mieux ainsi, ce n'est pas le moment de te dire ça.

Tu te resserre dans mes bras, sans savoir que c'est mon coeur que tu serre ainsi, trop fort même.

Tu me dis que je suis ton meilleur ami, et je ne peux réprimer un sourire attendri.  
Bien sûr que j'aimerais être bien plus, mais cela me suffit déjà amplement, du moment que tu tiens à moi.

Si tu savais comme je hais te voir triste.  
Il faudrait _**crucifier la tristesse**_, crucifier Ta tristesse. 


	5. Wakaremichi

Chapter Five: Wakaremichi [Chemins séparés PDV Externe

Ruki se libéra doucement de l'étreinte d'Aoi.

Il murmura un remerciement sincère en essuyant son visage trempé de larmes.

"De rien Ruki..."

Murmura doucement Aoi en prenant la main de Ruki dans la sienne, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

"Ca va aller hein?"

"Je... oui... je crois..."

Le sourire d'Aoi s'effaça un peu sous l'hésitation dans la voix de Ruki.  
Il serra un peu plus sa main.

Ruki lui fit un sourire triste.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux main dans la main sur le chemin, jusqu'à s'arrêter là où leurs chemins se séparaient. 

"Je vais y aller Aoi, je suis fatigué."

"D'accord... Prend bien soin de toi..."

"Ne t'inquiête pas..."

Ruki regarda les deux chemins qui partaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.  
Il eut un petit rire et chantonna doucement:

_**"Sayounara mata ne, genki de ite ne !  
Zutto Zutto Wasurenai kara  
Sayounara kitto mada aeru yo ne ?  
Yakusoku da yo ! Yubikiri genman"**_

_[A plus, portes-toi bien !  
Je ne t'oublierais jamais jamais  
Au revoir, on se reverra, hein ?  
C'est une promesse! Croisons les doigts pour la tenir_

Aoi eut un sourire triste, mais ne réagit pas vraiment aux paroles.  
Si Aoi avait vu la larme qui coula lentement sur la joue de Ruki, peut être aurait-il compris un quelconque message dans ce refrain...

Les deux hommes se séparèrent après une dernière étreinte, puis partirent sur les _**chemins séparés**_... les chemins séparésde l'amour.


	6. The End

Chapter Six: The End [La fin PDV Ruki

Je rentre chez moi.  
Je me regarde de longues minutes dans un miroir.  
Des cernes soulignent amplement mes yeux gonflés et rouges, et mon visage est trempés de larmes.  
Mon poing s'abat sur le miroir.  
Une fois, deux fois...  
Je retire mon poing ensanglanté du miroir brisé.  
7 ans de malheur, ça ne rime plus à rien.  
Il est temps...  
Un éclat du miroir dans ma main.  
Ce n'est plus le moment d'hésiter...  
Sur mon poignet, du sang...  
Uruha... tu vois... je fais ça pour toi...  
C'est _**la fin**_...

Alors que ma vision commence à se faire un peu trouble, et que je continue à ouvrir doucement ma peau, j'entends quelqu'un rentrer en courant par cette porte que je n'ai pas fermée à clé.

Un espoir fou...  
L'espoir que ce soit toi. 


	7. Anata no Tame no kono Inochi

Chapter Seven: Anata no tame no kono Inochi [Cette vie pour toi PDV Aoi 

Je cours vers chez lui.  
Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête?!  
Le laisser seul dans cet état...  
Et ces paroles, elles n'avaient pas l'air dénuées de sens dans sa tête...

Le souffle court, j'arrive enfin à son appartement. 

Je frappe de toutes mes forces à la porte.  
Pas de réponse.  
Je tente de l'ouvrir, elle n'est pas fermée à clé.

J'entre en courant, et découvre Ruki sur le sol, en train de s'ouvrir les veines.  
Beaucoup de sang est déjà sur le sol, et il a l'air très mal en point.

Je ne peux retenir un hurlement, et des larmes qui jaillissent en torrent sur mes joues.  
Je me jette sur lui et envoie le morceau de miroir qu'il tient dans sa main contre le mur.  
J'arrache un morceau de mon t-shirt pour faire un noeud autour de son poignet avec, pour faire stopper le sang.  
Je le porte et il se débat faiblement, puis je le pose sur son lit.  
J'appelle une ambulance, puis reviens auprès de lui.

Il me regarde de ses yeux mi-clos, et murmure avec peine:

"Pardon... Aoi... mais je... peux... plus..."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'énerver. Je hurle:

"Tu crois peut-être qu'il n'y a que lui au monde hein! Et si tu donnais ta vie pour lui alors qu'il n'était peut-être pas fait pour toi?! Et si tu poussais d'autres à mourir en faisant ça?! Regarde un peu autour de toi putain! Lui il t'aime pas mais..."

Un sanglot coupe ma phrase, je reprends plus fort.

"MAIS MOI JE T'AIME BORDEL!"

Il écarquille les yeux.

"Ne donne pas ta vie pour lui, parce que moi je donnerais _**cette vie pour toi**_..." 


	8. Regret

Chapter Eight: Regret [Regret PDV Ruki

Aoi, pourquoi tu t'acharnes, à quoi te sert-il de me sauver? 

Je tente désespérement de me débattre du peu de forces qu'il me reste lorsque tu me portes, et je me résigne lorsque tu me poses sur mon lit.  
Tu ne cessera jamais n'est-ce pas?

J'écoute tes paroles.  
Je sais que tu m'en veux. 

Que?!

Tu...M'aimes?!

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu t'acharnes.  
Désolé Aoi, je n'ai pas tellement fait attention à toi ces derniers temps.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu m'aimais.

Je comprends combien tu as du souffrir.  
Autant que moi, et même plus depuis tout à l'heure. 

J'ai été trop égoïste Aoi, pardonne-moi. 

"Dé...so...lé..."

Avant même que je puisse dire autre chose, des bras me soulèvent et m'éloignent d'Aoi.  
Je tends faiblement la main vers lui, pour lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse.  
Il pleure tellement.  
Ca me fait mal.  
Aoi, si tu savais, ce _**regret**_ qui m'arrache le coeur...


	9. Worthless War

Chapter Nine: Worthless War [Guerre inutile PDV Reita

Moi, Kai et Uruha buvons un coup ensemble, mais pas un mot ne se fait entendre.

Uruha a l'air tourmenté ces derniers temps.  
Sûrement s'inquiète-t-il pour Ruki lui aussi.

Ruki l'aime, ça n'est pas un secret.  
Mais Uruha ne l'aime pas.

D'un côté, cela ne me dérange pas tellement, je souffrirais encore plus si Uruha aimait Ruki, mais d'un autre côté, Ruki a l'air de plus souffrir que moi d'aimer Uruha.  
Aussi, moi je ne lui ai rien dit.

La porte du bar claque.

Aoi arrive, il a l'air énervé. 

Je me lève et me dirige vers lui, présagant quelque chose de mauvais.

Il hurle:

"URUHA! ENFOIRE! RUKI EST A L'HOPITAL! IL A VOULU SE TUER!"

Je le retiens, l'empêchant d'aller se ruer sur Uruha.  
Je n'y crois pas, il était si triste que ça?

Uruha affiche une mine décomposée, et Kai, se remettant à peine du choc de l'annonce, se place devant Uruha, le protégeant d'une éventuelle attaque d'Aoi.

J'ose lancer:

"Uruha n'y peut rien Aoi, il ne l'aime pas, ce n'est pas de sa faute."

Aoi pleure, il se débat en hurlant des injures à Uruha.

_**Worthless war continues...**_

_[La guerre inutile continue_

"ET S'IL ETAIT MORT HEIN? SI JE NE L'AVAIS PAS TROUVE?"

"Je comprends ta réaction Aoi, mais ce n'est pas en te vengeant sur Uruha que tu feras aller mieux Ruki."

"LAISSE-MOIIII, JE VAIS LE TUEEEER!"

Uruha pleure lui aussi, il s'en veut je le sais, mais ça ne rime à rien, il n'y peut rien.  
Il hurle des excuses.  
Cessez ça, cessez cette _**guerre inutile**_!


End file.
